Ace Attorney (film)
| starring = Hiroki Narimiya Mirei Kiritani Takumi Saito | music = Kōji Endō | cinematography = Masakazu Oka | editing = | studio = | distributor = Toho | released = | runtime = 135 minutes | country = Japan | language = Japanese | budget = | gross = ( million|long=no}}) }} is a 2012 Japanese legal comedy-drama film, directed by Takashi Miike and based on the Capcom video game ''Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney. The film stars Hiroki Narimiya, Mirei Kiritani, and Takumi Saito. It made its premiere at the International Film Festival Rotterdam on 1 February 2012 and was released in Japanese cinemas on 11 February 2012. The US premiere was made at the Hawaii International Film Festival in April 2012. Miike has stated there are plans for an international release with both dubbing and subtitles available for each specific region. Plot The court system, burdened by the massive number of crimes being committed, introduces a new trial system: the bench trial system. Both prosecution and defense face each other in open court and have three days to make their case before the judge renders a verdict. Phoenix Wright is a rookie defense attorney who just won his first case: defending his friend Larry Butz with assistance from his mentor, Mia Fey. Butz gives Mia a statue of The Thinker as thanks. Wright is then thrust into a major case when Mia is murdered with the statue, and her younger sister Maya, a spirit medium, is accused of it. Facing off against childhood friend Miles Edgeworth, Wright manages to prove that Mia was murdered by photojournalist Redd White, and Maya is declared not guilty. After the case, Wright reveals to Maya that he decided to become a defense attorney after Edgeworth and Butz defended him when he was accused of stealing money when they were children. Soon after, Wright learns that Edgeworth has been arrested for the murder of attorney Robert Hammond. Wright offers Edgeworth his help for defense and learns that he will be facing against Manfred von Karma, a vicious prosecutor with a perfect record who was also Miles's mentor. Despite von Karma's hostile case, Wright discovers that Hammond was murdered by Yanni Yogi. Yogi was involved fifteen years prior in the DL-6 case, in which Gregory Edgeworth, Miles's father, was murdered in the courtroom's evidence locker room. Yogi, then a court bailiff, was accused of the murder after he discovered Gregory allegedly tampering with a gun that was used as evidence in a case against von Karma. Hammond coerced him into pleading not guilty by reason of insanity, and he was released. The case destroyed Yogi's life, causing his wife to commit suicide and leading him to resort to living as a hermit. He claims to have received a package with a gun urging him to take revenge on Hammond and Miles. After Yogi's confession, Miles claims that he murdered his father, sparking a new investigation into the DL-6 case. Wright proves that Miles is innocent of his father's murder, and uncovers evidence that von Karma was the one who murdered Gregory Edgeworth after having committed perjury. However, he cannot prove it as the gun Gregory was believed to have tampered with and was killed with has gone missing. While thinking of a plan, Wright accidentally breaks Mia's Thinker statue, and inside are Mia's notes on the DL-6 case and a bag with the bullet that killed Gregory, revealed to be the reason why she was killed. These pieces of evidence are used to incriminate von Karma, who suffers a breakdown in court and is arrested for murder and conspiracy, causing Miles to be acquitted of all charges. Wright swears to defend Yogi for his crimes, and he and Miles reconcile. Butz later reveals that he was the one who stole the money that Wright was accused of stealing as children. Maya returns home for further training, while Miles and Wright continue their careers as prosecutor and defense attorney. Cast * Hiroki Narimiya as Phoenix Wright / Ryūichi Naruhodō * Mirei Kiritani as Maya Fey / Mayoi Ayasato * Takumi Saito as Miles Edgeworth / Reiji Mitsurugi * Rei Dan as Mia Fey / Chihiro Ayasato * Minami Hamabe as young Mia Fey / Chihiro Ayasato * Shunsuke Daito as Dick Gumshoe / Keisuke Itonokogiri * Akiyoshi Nakao as Larry Butz / Masashi Yahari * Ryo Ishibashi as Manfred von Karma / Gō Karuma * Akira Emoto as The Judge * Mitsuki Tanimura as Lotta Hart / Natsumi Ōsawagi * Takehiro Hira as Gregory Edgeworth / Shin Mitsurugi * Eisuke Sasai as Robert Hammond / Yukio Namakura * Makoto Ayukawa as Redd White / Masaru Konaka * Kimiko Yo as Misty Fey / Maiko Ayasato * Fumiyo Kohinata as Yanni Yogi / Kōtarō Haine Production In the video game, a lot of characters were structured in a way to get testimony on everyone. The movie version however has all the cases shorten and straight to the point to fit in to a two hour movie. A lot of additional characters taken out, all main characters in the movie has been humanized and has a lot of cohesion in how the movie plays out. For example, Gumshoe and Maya's character is more mature and less competent while keeping the comedic touches. Maya's channeling is more like a ghost spirit than a total change while still wearing the same clothes. Manfred von Karma is less controlling and more likable but still stick to important game points, in respect to the videogame. Last of all, the cases like the Sister Turnabout goes straight to the point without the side characters interrupting the flow of the story due to the realistic nature of the movie. Despite the original Japanese audio, the translation for western audience is similar to the game, even though all the locations are set in Japan and all actors were speaking Japanese. The only exclusion is the bonus episode "Rise From the Ashes" because of the Japanese release of this video game prior to localizing to the west and moving to Nintendo DS at the time. Soundtrack The music for Ace Attorney was composed by , known for scoring other films by Takashi Miike. For the soundtrack, Endō chose to use various themes by Masakazu Sugimori from the original video game and re-arranged them for an ensemble consisting of a string orchestra, an oboe, a clarinet, two French horns, a trumpet, and a choir. Additional background music was also newly composed. The soundtrack was later released on CD to tie in with the movie. The film's theme song, "2012Spark", was composed and performed by the Japanese male rock group Porno Graffitti. Release The movie made its world premiere at the International Film Festival Rotterdam on 1 February 2012 with a release in Japanese cinemas on 11 February 2012. The film made its US premiere at the Hawaii International Film Festival in April 2012. The film was released on DVD and Blu-ray on 22 August 2012 in Japan,http://honto.jp/netstore/pd-dvd_85096456.html http://honto.jp/netstore/pd-dvd_85096457.html and on 17 April 2013 in Australia. In Germany, the film was released by Koch Media on DVD and Blu-ray on 14 June 2013. The film was available on Netflix for a time, but has since been removed. It is currently available on Quickflix as a "premium" film that customers can rent for 48 hours.https://www.quickflix.com.au/Catalogue/Movies/AceAttorney/T69026?catalogueFunction=QuickSearch Reception The movie earned over $1,547,000 in its opening weekend at the Japanese box office, where it grossed ( million|long=no}}) during its theatrical run. The film received generally favorable reviews from critics. Richard Eisenbeis of Kotaku praised the film, calling it "the best video game movie ever", which was also echoed by fellow Kotaku writer Matt Hawkins. Paul Verhoeven of IGN scored it 8 out of 10, calling it a great "pitch-perfect adaptation of the game." Ard Vijn of ''Screen Anarchy said he "loved it and so did most of the audience" at the International Film Festival Rotterdam. Megan Lehmann of Hollywood Reporter called it a "cartoonishly fun legal drama". Travis Hopson of AXS described it as "the perfect example of an adaptation done right, capturing the frenetic and confusing storylines while remaining fresh and engaging enough for newcomers" and achieving "a certain level of greatness." Nintendo Life called it "the best video game movie out there." Matthew Razak of Destructoid described it as a good movie "that not only grabs the gamer's side of things but becomes a thing in and of itself, something rarely done by gaming movies." Brandon Harris of Indie Wire called it a stylish, "bizarre, oddly satisfying video game adaptation and otherworldly legal satire." Jay Weissberg of Variety referred to the film as a "dull production" that was "criminally long and generally lacking in Miike's playful visual hyperbole." Wilma Jandoc of the Honolulu Star Advertiser lamented that the film could not easily translate the sillier aspects of the game into the movie, but contended that a viewer not privy to the video game series could be entertained if they focused on the more mystery/crime side of the movie and ignored the sillier parts. References External links * * [http://www.capcom.co.jp/gyakutensaiban/movie.html Gyakuten Saiban profile on Capcom] * Category:2012 films Category:Japanese films Category:Japanese comedy films Category:Japanese mystery films Category:Japanese courtroom films Category:Dystopian films Category:Live-action films based on video games Category:Films directed by Takashi Miike Category:Films produced by Nippon Television Category:Japanese-language films Category:Toho films Category:Works based on Capcom video games